1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a vehicle seat belt retractor having a spool on which seat belt webbing is wound. The spool can be blocked from rotation in the belt withdrawal direction in response to deceleration of the vehicle greater than a predetermined deceleration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Some vehicle seat belt retractors include a vehicle sensitive locking mechanism. A typical vehicle sensitive locking mechanism includes an inertia member supported for movement on a retractor housing. In the event of deceleration of the vehicle greater than a predetermined deceleration, the inertia member moves relative to the housing to move a lock pawl into engagement with a ratchet wheel. Engagement of the lock pawl with the ratchet wheel blocks rotation of the retractor spool in the belt withdrawal direction.